Semiconductor chips having conversion layers disposed thereon are known, wherein in the case of the conventional semiconductor chips, the conversion layer mostly has a lower refractive index than the layers of the semiconductor layer stack. For example, the conventional conversion layer is composed of a matrix material, e.g., silicone or resin, and a conversion element disposed therein. The conversion layer is applied, e.g., as a separate layer onto the semiconductor chip or disposed as a volume filler around the semiconductor chip. Alternatively, it is known to adhere ceramic phosphorous platelets onto the semiconductor chip by means of, e.g., a silicone adhesive.
However, conversion layers of this type can have disadvantageously high losses on account of scattered and converted light not completely reflected by a housing or the semiconductor chip itself. Furthermore, the thermal bonding of the conversion layer to the semiconductor chip by a material such as, e.g., resin or silicone, is not optimum, which means that additional efficiency losses can occur. Moreover, efficiency losses can occur by reason of ageing effects such as, e.g., crack formation in the matrix material.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor chip in which a conversion layer is coupled in an optically and thermally improved manner to the semiconductor chip and at the same time the semiconductor chip has an increase in the efficiency of the coupling-out of radiation. It could also be helpful to provide a method for the production of such a semiconductor chip.